


White Haired Bastard

by clapcleo



Series: Hogwarts AU [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clapcleo/pseuds/clapcleo
Summary: Arya meets someone new to Hogwarts. The boys in her life are not happy, especially Gendry.Hogwarts AU
Relationships: Arya Stark/Aegon VI Targaryen, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Young Griff & Arya Stark
Series: Hogwarts AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703734
Comments: 90
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Finally, lol. This is so far my favorite piece of the series, as our favorite characters start to get older. This takes place in Arya's second year, and Gendry's fourth. Hope you enjoy!

“Nice throw, Aegon!”

“Throw it back now!” Aegon yelled as he ran his fingers through his white blonde hair. His friend pulled his arm back and shot a red sparkling ball from his wand. Aegon grinned and took off across the courtyard.

It had been just a few weeks since Aegon Targaryen transferred from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

At first, Aegon _hated_ it. He missed France, his school and all the friends he had left behind. He hated being the new kid with only his aunt and uncle to turn to, but most of all, he hated the people at Hogwarts.

He will never forget his first day. His fellow students would stare, point, and even go as far as whispering behind their hands when he walked by. He couldn’t blame them; his grandfather had played a huge role in the Wizarding War. Many people still felt chills run down their spine at the mention of the Mad King.

Then there was Aegon, Daenerys, and Viserys, with the white blonde hair and purple eyes of the Targaryens. They were a spectacle.

_“See, I told you they’d get over it.”_ His aunt Daenerys had told him.

After a week or so, his classmates’ hesitation towards him had died down. He actually had friends, and professors who liked him.

_With the exception of Tywin Lannister who glared at him like he was the scum of the earth._

Aegon became excited, and surprisingly began enjoying his time at Hogwarts.

Oh, and the girls, of course.

Beauxbatons had beautiful girls, but Aegon was tired of the smooth talking and table manners. He was ready for something different. Thankfully, his French accent seemed to be a hit with the ladies.

“You better catch it now!” His friend called playfully. Aegon watched the glowing ball soar through the air; he turned, running backwards as he raised his own wand.

Aegon caught it, laughing as he slowed down blindly. “I got it- _ah!_ ” He turned at the last second and saw a girl with a book in her hands, completely oblivious to her surroundings.

He was going too fast to stop and ended up crashing with the girl. He tackled her down, landing right on top of her.

Aegon barely caught himself when the girl screamed.

“What the FUCK?”

He heard his friends make a run for it.

_Cowards_.

“I’m so sorry,” Aegon began apologetically. “I didn’t see you there. I was going too fast and...” His words turned to barely audible whispers as he laid eyes on the girl.

Her grey eyes glared furiously at him while her short, brown hair fell completely disheveled on the grass. Her mouth was set into an enraged line as her eyebrows knit together in annoyance.

Aegon suddenly felt short of breath. It was as if the world had slowed down around him, and the only thing keeping him in place where those beautiful, grey eyes.

She was perfect. He had never come across such a stunning girl before.

“I’m...” Aegon stuttered. “I’m so sorr-”

“Arya! Merlin, are you okay?!” A small voice gasped beside them. Aegon turned, finding a small, blonde haired boy gawking at the scene before him.

_Arya._ Aegon thought. _Even her name is beautiful._

The girl, _Arya_ , glared. “I’m okay, Ned. I just need this _idiot_ to get off me.”

Arya was fuming. She was on her way to meet Gendry before breakfast when she came across Ned Dayne. Ned had rushed to her side, raving about a book he’d received from his parents and thrusting it on her face.

She was so used to Gendry being alert at all times that she completely engrossed herself in the book without keeping an eye on her surroundings.

Now this twat stared at her with a stupid look on his face after having tackled her to the ground. To top it all off, Ned was standing there with his tail between his legs being completely useless.

“Did you not hear me?!” Arya spat. “Get off!”

Aegon blinked, a faraway look in his eyes. He positioned himself over Arya, his elbows on the sides of her head for support. “I...I... wow.”

Aegon smiled, uncharacteristically shy as he awed at Arya. His breath hitched in his throat when she placed her hands on his shoulders, gripping his robes.

In reality, Arya was trying to push him off, but he was so deeply rooted it was impossible to move him. “Are you like, stupid or something? Get off-”

“Arya!”

Arya signed in relief as a tall, raven haired boy ran to them. “What the hell is this?!” He growled; glare set on Aegon who couldn’t take his eyes off Arya.

Arya rolled her eyes. She was glad it was Gendry who showed up. Merlin knows if it had been any of her brothers, this idiot with a weird accent would be lying dead on top of her.

“It’s fine Gendry. This weirdo tackled me, but I’m getting him off me now-”

“WHAT?!” Gendry yelled. He threw his bag on the floor and took a threatening step forward.

Arya raised her hand. “I got it handled. Relax.” She turned to Aegon, frowning. “Hello?” She called, snapping her fingers in his face.

Aegon was staring at her with a look that made Arya extremely uncomfortable. Arya frowned, and pushed herself further into the grass, “Okay? Get up, dude.” She mumbled, waving her hand in his face. Is he deaf?

“I’m so sorry!” He blurted abruptly.

Arya rolled her eyes, at least he wasn’t looking straight into her soul anymore. “So, you’ve said. Now get off me.”

Aegon nodded quickly. “Yes! Uh...right.” He chuckled nervously. “Will do.” He placed his hands firmly by Arya’s head and pushed his feet off the ground.

He expected a smooth landing. Unfortunately, the gods were not on his side.

Instead of landing on the ground, Arya let out a blood curdling scream as all of Aegon’s weight landed on her ankle. A sickening crunch followed, and Arya gasped in pain as Aegon fell on his knees.

Aegon’s eyes widened. “I’m SO sorry- _oomph_!” He was thrown off Arya so hard he rolled several feet away.

Aegon sat up, as the massive boy who pushed him kneeled before Arya. “Arya! Are you okay?!” His face was full of worry.

Arya winced as she sat up. She gasped, lifting her ankle off the ground and furiously wiping the tears that had rolled down her cheeks. “It’s broken!”

Aegon jumped on his feet. “I’m so sorry! Let me-”

“Stay the fuck away from her!” Gendry yelled fiercely. “Take one more step and I swear I’ll fucking kill you!”

Gendry was shaking in rage. Arya was the strongest person he knew, she never showed pain, at all. To see her on the verge of tears ignited a fire within he didn’t think possible. He turned to Arya, ignoring the remorseful look on the bastard’s face. “Arya-”

Arya shook her head, cursing as another tear rolled down her cheek. It wasn’t the first time she’d cried in front of Gendry, but it was the first time she couldn’t do anything about it. She felt completely powerless. “I’m fine.” She choked. “I’m okay, I just need- _ah_!” She screamed when Gendry poked her ankle. “What are you doing?!”

“I’m so sorry, but I can’t have you fighting me on this. We’re going to the hospital wing.”

Arya shook her head furiously. “No! That old witch hates me! I refuse-”

“No Arya. We’re going, c’mon.” He ordered, leaving no room for arguments. He placed his arms under her back and legs as slowly as he could. “Ready?”

Arya bit her tongue in pain, the small change in position bringing incredible discomfort to her ankle. She nodded mutely, a gasp escaping her lips when Gendry lifted her off the ground.

“Your bags...” Ned muttered meekly. Arya had completely forgotten Ned was there. She grabbed their bags from him and offered him a small smile. “It’s okay Ned. I’m fine.”

Ned’s face was full of guilt. He couldn’t believe he’d been so careless to let Arya get hurt right in front of him.

“He should’ve protected you.” Gendry growled accusingly.

Arya whirled on him. “Leave him alone. It’s not his fault and maybe this wouldn’t have happened had you just been here on time.” She barked, smacking his chest.

Gendry’s eyes widened. “Arya, I’m-”

“Can we talk about this later? My ankle is killing me, and I seriously feel like I’m about to pass out.” She admitted, throwing her arm around Gendry’s shoulder and gripping at his robes.

“Yes, let’s-”

“Wait!” Aegon jumped before them, his arms raised.

Gendry glowered. “Get the fuck-”

“Please, I just need to say...” He glanced at Arya, feeling his heart twist in guilt as her bottom lip quivered from the pain. “I’m so sorry.”

Arya watched him mutely, grey eyes glaring harshly as she spat. “My captain will kill you for this.”

Aegon gulped, taking another step closer as Gendry tried to walk around him.

Gendry growled angrily. He was one word away from beating this idiot senseless when he spoke again. “Please listen to me, I’m-”

Arya raised her hand, a silent order to shut his mouth. “Please, I-”

“Stay away from me.” Arya whispered seriously. “I mean it.” She looked at Gendry, nodding at him to go.

Gendry hugged her close, glaring daggers at Aegon before slowly walking back to the castle.

Aegon watched them go. He ran his fingers through his hair, groaning in exasperation at how massively he had fucked up.

“Way to go, you fucking idiot.” Aegon muttered to himself. He had not only made a fool of himself by shutting down in front of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but he also broke her freaking ankle.

Aegon rubbed his face harshly, his mind reeling.

_I have to talk to her. I have to apologize._

He pictured her grey eyes, her small but pouty pink lips as realization downed on him like a ton of bricks. 

_I have to make her mine._

  * ••



“I’ve always said girls shouldn’t play Quidditch! It’s such a rough sport, not to mention extremely unladylike-”

“I was not playing Quidditch.” Arya gritted through her teeth.

She was at the hospital wing, sitting in the world’s most uncomfortable bed as Hogwarts’ head healer, Madam Mordane, gathered supplies around her.

Mordane huffed. “Don’t matter. You were due for an injury anyway. You’ve always been like this, I told Catelyn to reign you in years ago, but you’re a lost cause...”

Arya glared at Gendry as Mordane babbled, “You did this.” She whispered furiously.

Madame Mordane was a friend of the family, having attended school with Catelyn’s parents. Arya had known Mordane for as long as she could remember, and the old bat has always been unpleasant, to say the least.

Gendry was not sorry. There was no way he was going to let Arya talk her way out of this one. Knowing her, she’d perform some back-alley spell and irrevocably mess up her ankle.

“Alright, I need to put this ointment on you.” Mordane held up a glass jar. “Don’t move now.”

“Why would I- _AH!_ ” Arya screamed in pain when Mordane wrapped her hands around her ankle. She fisted the bed sheets, eyes watering as she kicked Mordane away with her good leg.

Mordane staggered back. “Arya Stark! I need you to-”

“You didn’t even warn me! Can’t you put me to sleep?!”

Mordane shook her head. “No. I need you to tell me if it feels right when I put it in place. Otherwise, I’ll have adjusted it wrong and it will be a problem in the long run. I can give you something to sleep afterwards.” She clapped her well-oiled hands together. “Are we ready now?”

Arya narrowed her eyes, “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you-”

“Hold my hand, Arya.” Gendry interjected. Mordane, like Arya, had no patience. He did not want a screaming match breaking out in the middle of the infirmary.

Arya and Mordane turned, both raising an eyebrow. “I’ll literally break your hand.” Arya warned seriously.

Gendry shrugged. “Well, thank Merlin we’re in the hospital wing then.” He saw hesitance in Arya’s eyes. “C’mon. I can take it.”

Mordane watched the exchange suspiciously. She had never treated this boy before, but he seemed oddly familiar.

Arya sighed, giving in. “Fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She intertwined her fingers through Gendry’s, taking a deep breath. “Okay. Go.”

Mordane got right to work. “Won’t take long.” She promised. She took Arya’s foot lightly, rubbing all the way up to her knee. Once it was evenly covered, Mordane wrapped her hands around Arya’s ankle, muttering several spells under her breath.

Arya groaned in pain, a traitor tear rolling down her cheek as she squeezed the life out of Gendry’s hand. Gendry winced; Arya was a lot stronger than she looked. He reached over with his free hand, wiping the stray tear away. “It’s okay, Arry. Almost done.” He whispered soothingly.

It wasn’t much, but the pain slowly began to lessen under Mordane’s hands. “Does that feel okay?” Mordane asked. “Does it feel awkward?”

Arya sighed in relief. It still hurt a lot, but she was no longer in excruciating pain. “No. It still hurts, but it doesn’t feel broken anymore.”

Madame Mordane wiped her hands on her skirt. “Oh, it’s still broken alright. On the bright side, it’s in perfect position to heal. You will be good as new in a few hours.” She pulled a small, dark bottle from her pocket. “Drink this. It will hurt once the ointment wears off. You need to be asleep.”

Arya took the drink, biting the cork off. “What’s this?” She sniffed the liquid, gagging.

Mordane frowned. “Milk of the Poppy. It’ll knock you right out.”

“Drink it.” Gendry ordered as he pushed the bottle to Arya’s mouth. He held it in place as Arya swallowed, wiping the corners of her lips with his thumb when she finished.

Arya blushed, slapping his hand away. “I got it.” She grumbled before turning to Mordane. “Now what?”

Madame Mordane had a peculiar look on her face. Her eyes jumped from Arya to Gendry, raising an eyebrow as she noticed their hands were still holding on to each other. “Now you sleep. I’ll excuse you from your classes.” She glanced at Gendry. “You too.”

“Thank you.” Gendry nodded appreciatively. He squeezed Arya’s hand, gesturing at the healer.

Arya glared. “Thank you, Madame Mordane.” She muttered drily.

Madame Mordane huffed. She lifted her skirts, pushing the privacy curtains out of the way as she left.

Arya laid back, closing her eyes. “I can’t believe this happened to me.”

Gendry chuckled. “You heard Madame Mordane; you’ll be good as new in a few hours.”

Arya scoffed. “This wouldn’t have happened had that fucking idiot-”

“ARYA!”

Arya and Gendry shot up as Jon busted his way through the curtains followed by Robb and Theon. “I heard what happened! How are you...” He stopped short when his eyes landed on Arya’s ankle. It was heavily bruised, the muscles around the bones swollen twice its natural size. “I’m going to kill him.” Jon growled furiously.

“Take a number.” Gendry joined angrily. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on that white-haired bastard.

“Merlin, shut up.” Arya groaned tiredly. She could barely hold herself up, the milk of the poppy working faster than she anticipated. “If anyone is killing him, it’s me.”

Theon whistled. “That’s if Drogo doesn’t get him first. He’ll lose his shit once he finds out his star player was maimed.”

Arya rolled her eyes. “I was _not_ maimed-”

“What are you three doing here?!”

Madame Mordane stood behind them, hands on her hips as she glared at the boys. “She needs rest! You three need to get out now-”

“She’s our sister!” Robb cried defensibly.

“I don’t care. I’ve already excused this young man here.” She gestured at Gendry. “I will not excuse all of you. Get to class!”

“But-”

“I got it Jon.” Gendry announced, getting on his feet. “I’ll keep her safe.”

Arya moaned irritably. “I don’t need...” She paused, yawning loudly. “You know what? Whatever. I’m going to sleep.” She announced before throwing herself back on the bed.

Jon hesitated. He didn’t want to leave Arya, especially when she was injured. However, if he trusted anyone to keep her safe, it was Gendry. “Okay. We’ll see you at dinner?”

“Yes! She’ll be good by then. Now, _shoo_!” Mordane cried, pushing the boys out.

“Don’t manhandle me!” Theon whined as Mordane pulled him and Robb by their collars.

Jon sighed. “Okay. Get some sleep, Arya. We’ll come pick you up.” He gave her an encouraging smile before walking after Robb and Theon.

Gendry chuckled as Theon’s cries of protest continued. He turned to Arya; whose eyelids hung heavily over her eyes.

She beckoned him closer. “Don’t leave, okay?” Arya pleaded softly. She could feel her whole body shutting down and knew she wouldn’t last much longer.

Gendry’s eyes softened as he took a seat next to her bed. “I won’t. I’ll wait till you wake up, even if it takes all day.” He reached for her hand, sliding his fingers between hers.

Arya smiled, squeezing his hand as she closed her eyes.

“Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! The official meeting. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil update! Enjoy!

Arya sighed as she slowly came to. Her eyes opened and scanned the hospital wing. She noticed it was darker, as several candles floated across the room, the light from their fire giving the infirmary a clearer look.

She glanced at the clock by the wall, it was nearly dinner time. Her stomach growled, reminding her she hadn’t eaten anything all day. She should get ready to get going.

She stretched her legs, smiling when her bones popped satisfactorily.

Arya froze.

She lifted her leg off the bed, slowly rolling her ankle. It didn’t hurt! She grinned widely, wriggling her toes and sighed in relief.

_Thank you, Madame Mordane._

She went to sit up but realized something was holding her back. She looked down and a small smile spread across her face.

Gendry was sitting on a chair right next to her. He was hunched over the bed, snoring lightly as he used one of his arms as a pillow. Arya felt her cheeks warm up when she realized their hands were still intertwined together.

She reached over with her free hand, lightly brushing Gendry’s black hair off his eyes. He was sleeping soundly, yet his face looked all but peaceful. There were lines on his forehead as he frowned in his sleep. Arya took her thumb, softly smoothing the harsh lines on his face.

Arya watched him sleep, the wolves in her belly going insane as her eyes traveled to their hands.

“Uh, am I interrupting something?”

Arya jolted in shock, she recognized that accent. Gendry sprung awake, his hands flying to his eyes as he rubbed them. “What the...” He muttered, completely disoriented.

He looked at Arya, who was glaring ahead. Gendry followed her line of sight, a terrifying scowl taking over his face as he noticed the intruder.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Gendry barked.

Arya narrowed her eyes as the white-haired boy rubbed his hands nervously. “I wanted to see how you were.”

Arya and Gendry exchanged a look. “Uh...all good now.” She said warily.

The boy smiled in relief. “I’m so glad.” He walked towards Arya and extended his hand. “We got off on the wrong foot earlier-”

“Literally.” Gendry deadpanned.

He ignored him. “I’m Aegon. Aegon Targaryen.”

Arya shook his hand reluctantly. “I know.”

Aegon’s eyes widened. A confident look took over his face, making Gendry’s eye twitch. “Really?”

Arya raised an eyebrow. “Uh, yes. You transferred from Beauxbatons.” Gendry whirled on Arya. Why was she humoring him?

Aegon’s shoulders relaxed. He ran his fingers through his hair with a smug look. “Yes, I did. I see I’ve made an impression.”

Arya stared at him blankly. “I remember you because you got sorted with all the first years.”

“Kinda hard to miss the 14-year-old standing with a bunch of 11-year olds.” Gendry added sarcastically.

Aegon glared, his cheeks reddening at the misunderstanding. “Well, whatever.” He turned to Arya with a charming smile. “I’m just glad you remember me.”

“Well, you broke my ankle.” Arya said drily. Aegon didn’t laugh, or even apologize. He just smiled, the same look from earlier in his face.

She squirmed under his lilac gaze. Aegon was looking at her with a weird look in his eyes. Arya felt extremely uncomfortable, because she didn’t know what to make of it. No one had ever looked at her like that before.

“What do you want?” Arya asked skeptically. Her voice betrayed her, sounding several octaves too high to be deemed indifferent. Gendry eyed her suspiciously as he raised an eyebrow.

Aegon grinned, having made her nervous. “Could I talk to you?”

“You already are.” Gendry noted rudely. Arya frowned, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. What is his problem?

Aegon didn’t spare Gendry a glance. “Alone.” He clarified.

Gendry jumped off his chair. “Hell no. If you think-” He stopped mid-sentence when he felt Arya’s small hand on his arm. Arya was watching Aegon, a curious look in her eyes. “It’s okay Gendry.”

Gendry was so shocked he took a step back. “What?”

“It’s okay.” Arya repeated. “Why don’t you go ask Mordane if I need anything else for my ankle?” She suggested lightly.

“Arya, I’m not leaving-”

“You heard her. Leave us.” Aegon ordered smugly.

Gendry’s nose flared furiously. “Why don’t you make me-”

“Gendry!” Arya pulled him back. “Please, I’ll be okay.”

Gendry glared at Arya in disbelief. “Arya...”

“I’ll just be a minute.” Arya promised. She glanced at Aegon. “Besides, I think I can take him in a fight.”

A low growl escaped Gendry’s throat as Aegon smirked. “Fine.” He walked to Aegon, glaring. “If you disrespect her in any way, I’ll do more than break your fucking ankles.”

Aegon made a show of scanning Gendry from head to toe. “Noted.” He said, sounding completely at ease. Aegon chuckled when Gendry pushed past him. “Your boyfriend has mad anger issues.” Aegon commented slyly as Gendry left.

Arya looked down, trying to hide the blush crawling up her neck. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

Aegon grinned. “Great. I got something for you.” Arya watched Aegon in confusion as he reached outside of the curtains.

He placed whatever he got behind his back before walking towards Arya. “I’m sorry for breaking your ankle.” He pulled a bouquet of flowers from his back and handed them to her.

Arya’s eyes widened. “These are Winter Roses.” She whispered, closing her eyes as she inhaled their beautiful scent. “How did you even get these? They only grow in the North.” Arya asked, truly confused.

Winter Roses were more than just pretty flowers to Arya. They represented her home, her family. Arya fondly remembered presenting her father with a single Winter Rose everyday of her childhood.

Aegon smiled triumphantly as he took a seat in Arya’s bed. He was too close for her liking, so Arya opted for scooting a little bit further away.

“I had to call in a few favors.” Aegon shrugged nonchalantly.

Arya giggled. “These are my favorite.”

“I know.”

Arya frowned. “What do you mean you _know_?”

Aegon blushed. “I... I kind of spent the last several hours studying you.”

“Studying me?”

Aegon nodded. “I knew of you, of course. Youngest Quidditch player in a century!” He chuckled when Arya rolled her eyes. “But yes, I asked around. Who you are, where you’re from, what do you like.”

“Why would you do that?” Arya asked, truly perplexed.

Aegon bit his lip. “Promise not to get freaked out?”

“I’m not promising anything.”

Aegon chuckled. He looked at Arya, making her stomach turn at the intense look in his eyes. “I think you’re beautiful.”

Arya’s breath hitched. What in 7 hells was he saying? “You...what?”

Aegon took her hand. “I think you’re beautiful, Arya Stark. You’re the most stunning girl I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

Arya was at a loss for words. How do you even respond to that?

She opened her mouth several times, yet nothing came out. Her father had always told her she was beautiful. Her mother said she grew more beautiful with each passing day. Jon frequently complimented her. Hell, even Sansa used to tell her if she just cleaned up a bit she’d look pretty. No one outside of her family had ever been so forward.

“What do you want from me?” Arya whispered. She wanted to rip her hand out of his hold, but she was frozen in place.

Aegon licked his lips. “I’d like to get to know you, Arya. Everything about you. I’d like to learn what interests you, but not from the student body. If you’d let me, I think I could make you really happy.”

The French really didn’t beat around the bush.

Arya watched him incredulously. She wanted to yell at him, to demand he stop toying with her.

She remembered hearing Sansa talk about her many suitors at Hogwarts. How boys would fall over themselves for her attention. Sansa was exactly the kind of girl boys liked. Sansa was the girl Aegon described.

And yet, she couldn’t help but believe him.

The look in Aegon’s eyes was honest, vulnerable. Arya was very familiar with it, not because she’s ever been on the receiving end of it, but because it was a look she often did.

It was the same look she wore when she looked at Gendry.

It was funny, really. Aegon confessing his feelings made Arya understand her own.

“What do you say?”

Arya blinked, focusing on Aegon. She was trying to think of a way to let him down easy. He was handsome, yes but...he wasn’t what she wanted. _Who_ she wanted.

“Listen Aegon-”

“We’re all good to go, Arya.”

Gendry pushed the curtains out of the way as he entered. “C’mon. We’re supposed to meet the guys for dinner...” His eyes landed on the Winter Roses in Arya’s hands. He scowled deeply, turning to Aegon with barely controlled rage. “You need to leave now.”

Aegon’s lilac eyes darkened. “You need to shut your fucking-”

Arya smacked her hand over Aegon’s mouth. Sure, he was taller than the average 4th year, and he looked quite fit, but Gendry towered over him. One of them would end up with their ass beat and it wouldn’t be the latter. “Please, don’t start.” Arya begged.

Aegon’s eyes softened. He took Arya’s hand, and held on to her as he pulled it down. “Okay. Will you think about it?” Arya couldn’t help but blush at his hopeful tone.

Arya could feel Gendry burning a hole on the side of her face. She nodded, suddenly shy. “I will.” What the hell is going on with her? She already knows she doesn’t like him like that, how is he pulling this reaction out of her?

“That’s if my captain doesn’t kill you for hurting me.” Arya added jokingly.

Aegon grinned. “Drogo is actually quite taken with my aunt Daenerys. Seems like there’s only one person in the Gryffindor Quidditch team with the ability to hurt me.” He winked, making Arya blush furiously.

Gendry was seething. “There’ll he one in Hufflepuff too if you don’t leave right now.”

Arya glared. “Gendry, stop.”

True to her word, Arya had trained Gendry for several days after he received her father’s present. Renly had jumped for joy the moment he saw Gendry walking in the field and recruited him right then and there. Arya swore she saw Renly tear up when Gendry hit a bludger out of the field.

Aegon chuckled. “It’s fine.” He stood, taking a Winter Rose petal between his thumb a and pointer finger. “Only the North could create beauty like this.” He whispered loud enough for Gendry to hear. Arya’s heart skipped a beat, having understood Aegon wasn’t referring to the Winter Roses. He was talking about _her_. Aegon walked out, shooting Arya a wink over his shoulder as he disappeared behind the curtain.

“What the hell-”

Arya jumped out of bed, grabbing her socks and pulling them up her legs. “I’m starving. Can you believe we didn’t have breakfast? I can’t wait-”

“Oh no. You’re not going to act like that didn’t just happen. What did he tell you? Also, what in Merlin’s name do you have to think about?”

Arya shrugged innocently. “I haven’t the slightest.” She rushed, pushing her feet into her shoes.

“Arya-”

“Oh good, you’re awake. I was worried we were going to have to carry your ass back to Gryffindor tower.” Theon teased as he pushed the curtains away with Robb and Jon.

Arya laughed lightly, avoiding their eyes. “Not a chance.”

“How’s the ankle?” Jon asked. “Looks good.”

“Feels even better.” Arya responded quickly. “Let’s go-”

“Did it hurt a lot? Mordane dragged us out of here before we could even ask you.” Robb asked curiously.

Jon rolled his eyes. “Of course it hurt, Robb. That idiot broke it-”

“Speaking of that idiot,” Theon interrupted. “Did I see Aegon Targaryen leaving the infirmary just now?”

Jon whirled on him. “You saw him?!” He had been looking for Aegon all day long to confront him about hurting Arya, but he never found him.

Theon blinked. “You didn’t? He turned a corner when we entered the hall. Had a huge grin on his face too.”

Arya glared daggers at Theon when Robb and Jon eyed her suspiciously. “He came to apologize-”

Robb’s eyes widened. “Did he bring you those too?!” He pointed at the Winter Roses accusingly.

Arya sighed irritably. “Yes.” The boys didn’t miss the blush on her cheeks as she grabbed the flowers. “I’m leaving. I’m starving and I will not entertain you idiots.” She scoffed, pushing past Robb.

Jon watched her go, a terrifying scowl taking over his face. “Let’s go.” He growled.

“Jon, wait!” Gendry rushed as he took Jon’s shoulder.

Jon spun on Gendry, eyes blazing. “What?!” He barked. The boys jumped back, instantly making Jon feel guilty. “I’m sorry.” He sighed, rubbing his face. “What is it?”

They noticed Gendry hesitate. “What is it, man?” Robb asked as he took a step forward.

Gendry knew bringing Arya’s brothers into this would only escalate the situation. He was about to shrug them off when he remembered Aegon’s smug grin as he sweet talked Arya.

He frowned, taking a step forward.

“There’s something you should know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!
> 
> -Cleo. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We leave our main characters to explore a more serious side.

“ _Nox_ ” Aegon whispered, and watched the light extinguish from his wand.

He walked through the dark halls of Hogwarts blindly, fingers grazing the walls for direction.

He jumped behind a statue, focusing on the silence. “ _Lumos_.” He whispered and pointed his wand forward before continuing on his way.

It was well past midnight, just a few days after meeting Arya Stark.

The two saw each other regularly, yet Aegon was never able to approach her. She was always flanked by her brothers, and on the rare occasion she wasn’t, that big black-haired idiot was on her like a shadow. 

Arya would wave shyly, and Aegon would pride himself at the fact he could make her blush with just a look.

He had learned _a lot_ about her in the last few days.

He knew her favorite Quidditch team, favorite food, favorite season, _winter of course_ , but he yearned to talk to her. Aegon wanted to get to know her on his own, but her damn bodyguards made it simply impossible.

That’s why Aegon was beaming as he walked the poorly lit hallways of Hogwarts. Arya had sent him a letter that morning. Her owl, which he learned was named Nymeria, pecked at his dorm’s window, leaving behind a small note.

It was a map to a secret location, followed by a time. Aegon couldn’t keep the smile off his face the whole day and spent all his time just watching the clock impatiently.

He was finally going to get some time alone with Arya, and if he was lucky, he’d come out of that room with a girlfriend.

Aegon reached the one-eyed witch statue and ducked behind it. “ _Nox_.” He whispered excitedly as he got on his knees and crawled into a small, dark room.

He got back on his feet, dusting his pants. “Arya?” He called lightly as he made his way deeper into the room.

“Lumos.”

Aegon jumped when 3 different voices conjured the spell behind him. He whirled on the voices, his hands flying to his eyes as the lights blinded him. “What the-”

“Shut up.” A low voice ordered.

Aegon froze. He knew that voice.

He opened his eyes, slowly adjusting to the light as the people positioned themselves around him. His eyes zeroed on the one before him. He had hoped to avoid this one for as long as possible.

“Jon?”

Jon Snow lowered his wand. “I said shut up.”

Aegon turned in place, recognizing Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy. Both had their wands pointed at him.

“What the hell is this?” Aegon barked. “Where is Arya?”

Jon’s eyes darkened. “Arya is not here.”

“But she sent me-”

“She didn’t send you shit.” Robb interrupted. “It was us.”

“I can’t believe you actually fell for it.” Theon laughed. “Thank Merlin Arya has horrible handwriting.” He taunted.

Aegon had been duped. “What the fuck is this?” He demanded angrily.

Jon took a step closer. “You’re going to stay away from Arya.”

Aegon raised an eyebrow. _Of course_. “Oh yeah? Says who?”

“We do.” Robb snapped. “You’re going to-”

Aegon laughed. A full, belly cackle making the boys glare furiously. “Oh? And which one of you is going to make me?” He turned to Robb. “You?” He asked sarcastically. “If you think I’m going to-”

Jon grabbed Aegon by the collar and slammed him harshly against the wall.

“Jon! We’re only supposed to scare him!” Theon cried.

Aegon coughed. “You’re going to have to do more than that.” He grinned arrogantly. “So, this is what happens when Arya makes a new friend, huh? Did you do this to that dumb oaf when he befriended Arya?”

“Shut the fuck-”

“Where is he, by the way? I’m sure he put you up to this.” Aegon added accusingly.

Robb growled. “Gendry is the least of your problems.”

“Funny how you knew exactly what dumb oaf I was referring to.” Aegon chuckled. “You should worry about him though.”

Theon frowned. “Why would we worry about Gendry?”

Aegon smirked. “People talk, you know? A lot of people at this school have noticed how close he is to Arya. They wonder what those two do when you lot aren’t around.” He glared at Jon. “They say he probably takes her to an empty room and-”

Jon slammed him against the wall. “Don’t talk about my sister.”

Aegon growled. There was a reason, a very specific reason as to why Aegon had been avoiding Jon Snow. “Fucking hypocrite.” Aegon spat.

_To hell with it._

“You’re here, playing protector to your _sister_ , yet you’d threaten me.” Lilac met grey as Aegon stared deep into Jon’s eyes. “Not very _brotherly_ of you.”

Jon froze. Robb and Theon gasped.

“What did you say?” Robb whispered carefully.

Aegon smirked triumphantly. “What? You think you’re the only ones who know?” He paused, eyes on Jon. “Hello, _brother_.”

Jon stared at him in disbelief, his grip on Aegon’s shirt loosening in shock.

Aegon pushed him off. “You know what’s the most fucked up part of all of this?” He didn’t wait for them to answer. “I have to go through life having people hate me on sight because I _look_ like a Targaryen. Yet you get to cruise by because you have your _whore_ mother’s looks?”

Robb was livid. “How dare you-”

“Damn!” Theon gasped.

Aegon dropped on his knees when Jon punched him straight in the face. “Don’t ever talk about my mother like that again.” Jon whispered murderously.

How on earth did he know? His uncle, Ned Stark said he was the only one who knew the truth about his parentage. How was this possible?

Aegon ran his thumb over his lip, chuckling at the blood dripping down. “What? Surprised?”

Theon could not hold it in. “How do you know?”

Aegon pushed himself on his feet, placing a hand on the wall for support. “You lot really thought you were the only ones who knew?” He asked incredulously. “Your mother got with my father, _our_ father, _willingly_. He was a married man with a child on the way.”

“Everyone here thinks my father kidnapped and raped Lyanna Stark, and while no one in France knows the truth, they’re smart enough to see Lyanna Stark chose to leave. She _chose_ to destroy a family in the midst of a war.” He glared at Jon. “Your mother was a whore.”

Jon grabbed him by the collar. “Don’t say another word-”

Aegon laughed. “If anyone, _you_ should know better.”

“What the fuck does that even mean?!” Robb yelled.

Aegon smiled. “You can’t get between two people in love.”

Theon watched him incredulously. “You can’t be saying what I think you’re saying. Arya doesn’t even know you, you fucking weirdo.”

“She will.” Aegon said confidently. “Once she gets to know me-”

Jon grabbed his throat. “I don’t care for this insane fantasy you got going on in your head. Arya is my sister and I will do anything in my power to keep you away from her.”

Aegon coughed. “Tell her then! Forbid her from talking to me and I promise it will backfire.” He gasped when Jon released his throat. “If you tell her to ignore me, it’ll just make her want me.”

Aegon laid against the wall for support, his breath ragged. “You can’t tell a girl like that she can’t have something.” He paused as the boys took in his words. “I’m sure you don’t want a repeat of the past.”

Jon took several steps back. He was right.

No one, not even Jon could keep Arya from doing anything. She was a free spirit, and the most independent of the Stark children. If he forbids her from speaking to him, all Jon would accomplish was pushing Arya into his arms.

He could see Aegon had made up his mind too. He wasn’t going to give up.

“And if she rejects you?”

Aegon smiled. “If Arya tells me she doesn’t want me, I’ll back off. I know when I’m beat.” He took a step forward. “Until then I’ll keep trying to win her over, because I’ll be damned if I stand back and watch her fall for someone else”

Aegon’s eyes were only on Jon as he continued. “I really, really like her Jon. Your mother already took everything from me, I won’t let you take Arya too.”

Jon didn’t say anything. It was infuriating, not being able to protect Arya.

There was absolutely nothing he could do. It was up to the gods now, and Jon prayed his sweet little sister didn’t follow in his mother’s footsteps by falling for the dragon.

“You’ve been warned, Aegon.” Jon growled. “Let’s go.” He turned without another word and headed to the entrance with Robb and Theon.

“I won’t say anything.”

Jon stopped. “What?” He was facing the entrance, because he didn’t know if he could look at Aegon’s face without attacking him.

Aegon licked his lip, wincing at the fresh wound. “I won’t tell Arya about this. I want her to like me for me, not because you idiots attacked me.” He paused, hoping Jon would at least look at him. “I won’t say anything about you either. Your secret is safe with me...brother.”

Jon glanced at Aegon over his shoulders. His face was blank, but Aegon could see the barely controlled rage in his eyes.

“You’re not my brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Arya and Gendry in this chapter, sorry! This chapter will make sense in the long run, so I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Next chapter we'll see our favorite couple again! Also some familiar faces. ;)
> 
> Thankyou for reading. 
> 
> -Cleo. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with the Starks + some surprises. ;)

“Mother, when will breakfast be ready?” Sansa whined dramatically from her place in the couch.

“Soon, dear.” Catelyn Stark replied as she placed a few extra ornaments on the Christmas tree. She had found a box in the attic, filled with decorations from her childhood. They were most definitely going on her tree. “What do you think?”

“Beautiful.”

Catelyn smiled at her husband’s voice. She turned, eyes on Ned as he descended the stairs with Bran.

Sansa looked up. “Merry Christmas, daddy.” She smiled when Ned kissed her forehead. “Merry Christmas, Sansa.”

He kissed Catelyn as Bran took a seat next to his sister. “Merry Christmas, my love.”

Catelyn kissed him again. “Merry Christmas.”

“Gross.”

They turned to the stairs as Jon, Robb, and Theon descended tiredly.

It was Winter Break and the Starks were back in Winterfell to celebrate the holidays as a family. They also had a special guest who was yet to make an appearance.

Catelyn rolled her eyes. “Take a seat, boys. Tinslie will be done with breakfast in an hour or so.”

Robb took a cookie from the coffee table. “She kicked you out of the kitchen again, didn’t she?”

Catelyn laughed. “Yes. My sweet girl said I deserve to enjoy Christmas morning with my children as you all must have missed me tremendously.” She snatched the cookie from Robb’s hand, taking a bite. “She’s my favorite child.”

The Starks laughed as they gathered in the living room. Their 15-foot Christmas tree glowed beautifully as several ornaments levitated around it. From the moment they’d arrived, the family would sit in the living room and marble at its beauty. Catelyn had truly outdone herself this year.

Rickon joined them shortly, jumping on Sansa’s lap and snuggling close. “Morning baby. Are you excited for your presents?” Sansa cooed as she rubbed his back.

Rickon nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! I hope I get everything I wanted!” He cried as he laid on her chest. Sansa laughed and kissed his forehead. “I’m sure you will.”

Theon rolled his eyes. “You’re 8 years old Rick, stop acting like a baby. It’s not manly.”

Ned smacked the back of his head with a pillow. “Ow!” Theon cried, glaring at Rickon who stuck his tongue out at him.

Jon yawned. “Where’s Arya?”

“In her room with Gendry.”

Jon froze. “Wasn’t he in our room?” Gendry snored like a beast, so Jon had sneaked out to the guest room in the middle of the night to get some rest. He ran into Robb and Theon in the hall and simply figured Gendry was still asleep.

Robb shook his head. “Nope. We thought he was already down here.”

“I tripped on his sleeping bag. Thank Merlin he wasn’t there, that would’ve been some awakening.” Theon mused.

“What were they doing?” Jon asked Rickon.

“I don’t know, Arya told me to leave cause they were busy.” He looked up at Sansa. “I just wanted to lay on the bed too.” Rickon added innocently.

“What in the world!” Catelyn cried when Jon jumped off the couch. He rushed up the stairs without another word. Ned followed after him with Robb and Theon in tow.

Surprisingly, Ned reached him first. “Son, what are you-”

Jon threw Arya’s door open.

“ARYA!”

“What’s the matter? Is the house on fire?”

Arya and Gendry were seated on opposite sides of her mattress, several feet apart. They watched Jon in confusion, as his face was white as paper and his breath ragged.

Jon’s eyes were on Gendry. “What are you doing here?” He asked accusingly.

Arya and Gendry shared a look. “I woke him up a few hours ago. I was bored. What’s your problem?” Arya demanded. She was utterly confused. Jon always knocked before entering a room, so having him burst into hers without warning truthfully annoyed her.

Jon sighed in relief.

It was pathetic, but ever since his run in with Aegon, Jon had begun to question Gendry’s friendship with Arya. It was true, the two spent a lot of time together, more often than not completely alone.

It was stupid. Jon trusted his friend; he knew Gendry only saw Arya as a little sister. This weird feeling in his stomach was completely unfounded.

He shook his head. “Uh, nothing. Wanted to prank you guys but...yeah. Forget it.”

Ned frowned. “You can get them next time, son.” He placed his hand on Jon’s shoulder. “C’mon down kids, breakfast will be ready soon.”

Arya and Gendry jumped off the bed. “Let’s go then!” Arya yelled. “Race ya?” She challenged Robb and Theon.

Theon grinned. “You’re on. C’mon Robb!” He jumped on Robb’s back as Arya jumped on Gendry’s. “Count us down, dad!” Robb cried excitedly.

Ned noticed how Jon’s eyes traveled to Gendry’s arms wrapped tightly around Arya’s legs as she hugged him close. “Sure. Ready...set...go!”

Robb and Gendry took off. Gendry quickly got the lead as his long legs outran Robb.

“You okay, son?”

Jon jumped. “What?” He paused. “Uh, yeah. Sorry.” He offered Ned a tight smile before walking after his siblings.

Ned watched him go, deep in thought. He wondered if he was correct to assume this was Jon being a protective older brother.

It was completely unwarranted of course, because Ned wholeheartedly believed Gendry didn’t possess a single bad bone in his body.

Ned chuckled. He’d experienced the same feeling, many years ago when Robert would come over and fawn over Lyanna.

There was something there, Ned knew. A foundation that could perhaps one day develop into something bigger than all of them, and yet, he wasn’t worried.

In the meantime, Ned smiled.

Having Gendry at his home reminded Ned of his best friend. It was like having Robert back, the version that died a long time ago.

The version Ned missed as much as he missed his sister. 

  * ••



“Mom pleeeeease!” Rickon begged as Catelyn narrowed her eyes.

“You can open your presents after breakfast, Rickon.”

Rickon pouted. “Breakfast is not done yet!” He cried. “Pleeeeease!”

“Keep it up Rick, she’s about to break.” Theon whispered encouragingly.

Catelyn sighed. “So, you all want to open your presents now?”

Everyone, with the exception of Gendry who sat quietly, nodded. She sighed. “Alright, have at it then.”

The Starks pushed themselves off the couch, throwing each other out of the way as they located their presents. Catelyn and Ned laughed, taking a seat on the couch as the children went to town.

Arya sat on the floor next to Gendry. “These are yours!” She yelled, pushing several presents towards him.

Gendry frowned. “What?”

“You didn’t think you’d spend Christmas with us and not get anything, did you? You’re an honorary Stark now, man.” Theon said happily as he ripped into his presents.

Gendry blushed furiously. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t get you anything-”

Ned waved him off. “We invited _you_ , son. You don’t have to gift us anything.” He assured him.

“We’re just glad you’re with us today, sweetheart.” Catelyn added kindly.

Gendry smiled shyly. “Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Stark.”

“You better have gotten me a present, though.” Arya reminded him. “You said it yourself, I’m your favorite Stark.”

Theon, Robb, Jon and for some reason, _Rickon_ looked deeply offended.

Gendry laughed. “Yeah, I did.” He reached under the tree, pulling out a small box. “This is for you.”

Arya took the box excitedly. She ripped it open and gasped. “What is it?” Sansa asked curiously.

It was a charm bracelet. Arya awed at the detail, her eyes instantly zeroing on one of the charms.

A dire wolf.

“Where did you get this?”

Gendry scratched his neck. “Uh, I made it. At my uncle’s shop.”

“I love it!” Arya cried, jumping on Gendry and wrapping her arms around his neck. He sighed in relief. “I’m glad you like it.” Gendry admitted as he hugged her back.

He had spent the first weeks of Winter Holiday working on it. Mott had even helped him make it, as their relationship had drastically improved after following Ned and Catelyn’s advice to talk to him.

Arya extended her arm. “Put it on me!”

Gendry fastened the bracelet around Arya’s wrist, and smiled widely as Arya ran to her parents. “Oh, it’s beautiful, Gendry!” Catelyn exclaimed.

“Thank you.” Gendry said. “I made sure it wasn’t too heavy, so it doesn’t get in the way of Quidditch.”

Jon watched the exchange with a faraway look in his eyes. He felt foolish for even entertaining Aegon’s sick suggestions. There was nothing going on between Arya and Gendry.

They were best friends, that much as obvious, and he was glad the two had found each other. It was a relief, in all honesty, knowing Gendry would be there to protect Arya if Jon couldn’t.

It was Jon’s favorite Christmas to date. He was surrounded by family, opening presents and relaxing at home.

The best part was looking back at the last semester, because Aegon had kept his distance.

He never saw him around Arya, vise versa. He figured Arya had blown him off, and for his own sake, Jon hoped Aegon would keep his word and stay away from his sister.

They opened the rest of the presents, wrapping paper flying all around the room as they ripped into their gifts.

Gendry received several sweets, along with books, clothing and even a broom care kit from Catelyn and Ned.

Once they finished, the Starks plus Gendry sat around the living room, chatting amicably. Theon was in the middle of a story when a loud tapping sound forced them to look at the window.

A snow-white owl was furiously tapping its beak against the glass.

“What the?” Theon started.

“Is that ghost?” Robb asked.

Jon shook his head. “No, it’s not. Whose owl is that?”

“It’s carrying something!” Sansa cried.

Ned frowned. “Robb, go see what it wants.”

Robb nodded, jumping on his feet. He opened the window and untied the package from the owl’s leg when it landed on his shoulder. “Here you go little buddy.” Robb reached into his pocket for a treat when the owl flew out the window and disappeared into the sky. “That’s weird. They usually always want treats.”

“What is it, Robb?” Catelyn asked curiously.

“Looks like a present.” Robb noted lightly. It was a small, white box, wrapped beautifully with a bright red bow. He frowned.

“What is it, son?” Ned asked.

“It’s for Arya.”

Arya looked up from her bracelet. She wasn’t paying attention. “What?”

“It’s addressed to you.” Robb answered matter-of-factly.

“Who’s it from?” Sansa demanded.

Jon walked to his brother. “It doesn’t say.” He said with a shrug as Robb handed it to Arya.

Arya eyed the box curiously. Who could’ve sent her this? She had already received presents from all her friends, no one was left unaccounted for.

“Well, open it!” Theon shouted.

Arya turned to Gendry. He shrugged, nodding at the box. “Uh, okay.” She untied the bow, pulling the top off.

“What is it, Arya?”

Gendry peeked into the box. “It’s...another box.”

Arya pulled the second box out. This one was smaller, and flat. It was white as well, the same red bow wrapped around it. She opened it.

Arya and Gendry gasped.

“What is it?”

Arya blinked. “It’s...it’s a necklace.”

It was indeed. The necklace was dainty and resembled a choker. Though it was thin, the piece of jewelry looked anything but cheap with 5 beautiful dark blue crystals hanging from it. Arya’s eyes widened, for she recognized the jewels immediately.

Winter Sapphires.

“There’s a note.” Gendry pointed, making Arya jump. She shook her head and reached for the note.

“Well?” Someone, Arya wasn’t sure who, asked.

Arya frowned.

“What?” Jon asked impatiently.

“It doesn’t say who it’s from.” Arya turned the note in her hand, shrugging. “It only says Merry Christmas. Who would send me this?”

“Take it out of the box!” Theon cried.

Gendry grabbed Arya’s wrist in reflex when Ned Stark jumped on his feet.

“STOP!”

Arya and Gendry jumped back when Ned pulled his wand out. “ _Wingardium Leviosa_.” Ned muttered.

The necklace levitated slowly, making light bounce off the crystals as Ned walked around it.

Catelyn was at his side in a second. “What is it, honey?”

Ned shook his head as his eyes scanned the necklace. “It doesn’t make sense. Why would someone send this anonymously? To my youngest daughter without any sort of explanation?”

Catelyn gasped in understanding. “Are you suggesting...?” She couldn’t bring herself to say the words.

Ned nodded grimly. “It could be cursed. Sent here to hurt us.”

The room took a collective breath. It was possible, Ned had a very high-profile job at the Ministry of Magic as the head of the Magical Law Enforcement department. He had played a huge role in the war, fighting to end the reign of the self-proclaimed Mad King, Aerys Targaryen.

It was common knowledge Aerys still had followers. His department, scratch that, _the whole Wizarding World_ feared they would come together again and finish what the Mad King had started.

His goal was to enslave all muggles and eliminate everyone who was half blood or less. Those people saw themselves as gods and deemed everyone without their blood status as vermin. Their goal was world domination.

“I need to get this to the Ministry as soon as possible.” Ned declared urgently.

They had been sadistic, the death eaters. He’d be a fool to think they wouldn’t hurt a young, innocent girl in vengeance for their fallen leader.

“Father, it’s just a necklace. It’s beautiful, can I wear-”

“Quiet, Sansa.” Ned ordered as he lowered the necklace back in the box.

“Sweetheart, it’s Christmas. Maybe we could-”

“I will not keep this in my house if there’s a possibility it could harm my children, Catelyn.” With one final look, Ned dissaparated from the living room.

The room stayed silent for a moment, as the remaining Starks tried to think of something to say.

“You guys think he realizes he left in his pajamas?” Theon asked seriously.

Everyone opened their mouths to yell at him when Tinslie walked into the living room. “Tinslie has finished breakfast! Tinslie urges you to come eat!” She cried excitedly.

Catelyn snapped into action. “Let’s go kids, breakfast is ready-”

“But father-” Robb started.

“He will be back soon. We’ll have Christmas dinner together. Let’s go now.”

Gendry lingered back as everyone made their way to the kitchen. “Hey, you okay?”

Arya blinked. “Huh? Oh, yeah. Yes. I’m fine.” There was a faraway look in her eyes, which greatly concerned Gendry. “Are you sure-”

“I’ll help you gather the wrapping paper, Arya.” Bran piped quietly. He didn’t wait for her to answer and began picking the trash from the floor.

Arya nodded. “Thanks Bran.” She looked at Gendry. “Save me a seat, will ya? Make sure Theon doesn’t eat all the waffles.” She joked lightly before joining Bran.

“Uh, okay.” He answered skeptically. “Don’t be too long, I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold him back.” Gendry frowned when Arya didn’t laugh at his joke. He decided not to push it and retreated to the kitchen. He could ask her about it later.

Arya gathered the last of the wrapping paper in her arms, gasping loudly when Bran appeared right in front of her. “Merlin Bran, you almost gave me a heart attack.

Bran eyed her blankly. “Why did you lie?”

“What?”

He nodded at the note crumbled tightly in her fist. “You said the note didn’t say who it was from. Why did you lie?”

Arya bit her lip, avoiding his intense stare. “I’m starving, aren’t you? Let’s eat.”

Bran raised an eyebrow. “Very well.” He walked a few feet away. “You didn’t have to lie. Our brothers would have lost their heads, but that’s not important. Mother would have understood.” He looked over his shoulder. “ _Father_ would have understood.”

Arya waited till he was gone. She walked to the fireplace, opening her palm. Had she read this out loud, chaos would have erupted in the Stark Manor.

She couldn’t do it.

She tossed the note in the fire and watched as the flames consumed it almost immediately.

As she walked into the kitchen, Arya couldn’t help but think of the beautiful calligraphy. She filled her plate silently, as the message circled in her mind over and over.

_Merry Christmas, Arya._

_I thought of you the moment my eyes landed on this necklace. It is small, but beautiful, just like you. I hope when you look at the Winter Sapphires, you’ll feel the same warmth I feel when I look into your eyes._

_I truly believe no place holds as much beauty as the North._

_I’ve enjoyed exchanging letters this holiday, and I hope you write back soon. The happiness I feel when I see Nymeria with your mail is truly the only thing that keeps me going._

_I’m counting down the days until I can finally see your beautiful face again._

_Yours,_

_Aegon Targaryen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next part coming soon. 
> 
> -Cleo. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuing right after the necklace incident. ;)

The fireplace at the Stark Manor roared loudly when Ned Stark arrived.

It had been several hours since the necklace incident, and Ned had spent the whole day at the Ministry of Magic trying to get to the bottom of the situation.

“Ned?” Catelyn called as she entered the living room. She was flanked by the children, who gathered around Ned as Catelyn took his hand.

“What happened father?” Robb asked with great concern.

“Was it really cursed?” Theon followed shortly.

Ned sighed tiredly as he rubbed his face. “We performed every spell known to man and...” He paused, eyes landing on Arya. “It’s safe, my love.”

Arya acted indifferently as her father handed her the box. “Oh, okay. Uh, thank you, father.”

Catelyn hesitated. “Are you sure, Ned?”

Ned nodded. “Yes. I had my best Aurors come in and take a look at it. I also called in some favors with Gringotts and had several curse breakers have a go at it as well.” Ned chuckled. “One of my rookies grabbed it when I wasn’t looking, and she was totally fine.”

The room sighed in relief.

“It’s still so weird. Who could’ve sent it?” Theon asked rhetorically.

All eyes fell on Arya who shrugged. “Who knows.” She felt Bran’s heavy gaze behind her. “I reckon it was an accident.”

Jon was not convinced as his eyes narrowed accusingly. “It had your name.” He deadpanned.

Ned noticed Jon’s pointed tone. He looked at Arya, who was glaring daggers at her older brother.

Arya had never glared at Jon before.

“Regardless.” Ned interrupted. He knew one of his kids was bound to explode any second. “Why don’t you put it on, Arya?” He suggested lightly.

Arya shrugged coolly. “Uh, okay.” She turned to Gendry who stood faithfully beside her. “Will you...?”

“Of course.” Gendry nodded. He took the necklace from its box as Arya turned. Gendry stared at the piece of jewelry in amazement as she gathered her hair in her hands.

It was incredibly heavy, and Gendry was sure that aside from his broom, this had to be the most expensive item he’d ever held. 

He raised it over her head and fastened it around her neck. Arya felt chills run down her spine as the cold chain landed just above her collarbone.

Catelyn brushed Arya’s hair behind her shoulders as she marveled at the necklace. “It’s absolutely gorgeous, Arya.” Catelyn said in awe. The blue jewels sparkled beautifully against the fire. “Fits like a glove too.”

Sansa was green with envy. “She won’t even wear it! It’s not fair!” She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. “You should give it to me. It’ll look better on me anyway-”

“Sansa Stark!” Catelyn scolded before anyone had a chance to respond. “You will not speak to your sister like that!” She was shocked such words would come out of her daughter’s mouth.

“But-”

“Enough, young lady.” Ned started. “That was completely inappropriate of you to say.” He shook his head in disappointment as Sansa’s cheeks turned the same fiery red of her hair. “Now, you can either behave and let your sister enjoy her present or you may go to your room without supper. Your choice.” Catelyn concluded sternly.

Arya looked down as her parents scolded Sansa. The two ignored each other for the most part, but Sansa never failed to hurt Arya’s feelings with her mean comments. Gendry placed a hand on Arya’s shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

“Well, with that attitude ain’t nobody going to get you a necklace.” Theon muttered.

“Enough.” Catelyn said, leaving no room for arguments. “Your father missed breakfast; he must be starving. Dinner time!” Catelyn turned on her heels and strutted into the kitchen with her children.

“Arya, come here love. I’d like to speak with you privately.” 

Arya remained calm under her father’s gaze. “Uh, okay.” She smiled, nodding at Gendry to leave as she ignored Sansa’s bitter glare. “Yes?”

Ned placed his arm over Arya’s shoulder. “Jory had a very interesting theory.” He said airily.

Arya feigned ignorance as she stood before the fire with her father. “Oh?”

Ned raised an eyebrow. “Oh is right. He suggested you in fact know who that gift was from.”

Arya laughed nervously. “Jory and his crazy theories.” She winced. Her voice had betrayed her, and she knew Ned had seen right through her.

“Jory said it might be from a secret admirer.”

Arya shut her eyes tightly. “Father, please.” She begged shyly. She did not want to have this conversation, much less with her father.

“Look at me, love.”

Arya opened her eyes hesitantly. She turned to her father, biting her bottom lip nervously.

“You can tell me, Arya.”

Arya fiddled with her hands. “It’s not a secret admirer, father.”

“How could you be sure?”

Arya grimaced. “Because...” She sighed in defeat.

_Fuck it._

“Because it’s no secret he likes me.”

Arya whirled on Ned when he chuckled. “It’s okay, Arya. I’m not upset.”

Arya’s eyes widened. “You’re not?”

He shook his head. “No. It was a matter of time, sweetheart. I get it, but quite frankly, I wasn’t expecting this for a couple more years.”

Arya was a beautiful girl even if she refused to see it. She was easy going and fun to be around. Ned knew it was a matter of time before his young daughter began developing romantic feelings for someone at school. 

Arya blushed furiously. “I don’t like him father. I mean I like him; he’s a good friend and I’ve been spending time with him behind Jon’s back this past semester, but I don’t _like_ him. I don’t like anyone like that.” _Lies_.

Ned chuckled. “Arya, breathe.” Arya stopped her rambling and took a deep, calming breath.

“I understand, love. Truthfully, I’m glad to hear that.” He pulled her into a hug. “I will never judge you, my sweet girl. You can tell me anything, and I promise on my honor that if you ever want to confide in me, I will take your secrets to my grave. Okay?”

Arya buried her face on her father’s chest. “Okay, daddy.” She pulled back, biting her lip hesitantly.

“What’s on your mind?”

“I’m debating whether it’s a good idea to just tell you who he is or not.”

Ned smiled. “If you decide to tell me, I promise it will stay between us.”

Arya made up her mind.

“His name is Aegon.”

Ned froze. She couldn’t possibly mean...?

“Aegon Targaryen.” Arya whispered as she watched the color drain from her father’s face. Maybe she should have kept this detail to herself.

Ned went mute. Of course, he knew the Targaryen children had come back to England. He had to, given who their most recent ancestor was.

His biggest concern with those children was always Jon. He feared they would uncover their secret and expose them to the wizarding world thus jeopardizing Jon’s safety. Never, in a million years, did he expect the son of his late sister’s secret husband would fall for one of his girls. Let alone Arya who scoffed at the idea of love.

Ned almost laughed at the irony. Aegon was said to be just like his father. According to his intel, the boy was tall and handsome like Rheagar had been. Word was he possessed the same charm and charisma as well. Ned felt the sudden urge to scream.

Then there was Arya. Oh, his daughter looked so much like Lyanna. He hoped he would never see the two in the same room, for he couldn’t predict his reaction at seeing Lyanna and Rheagar together again.

For some strange reason, Ned couldn’t help but add Gendry to the equation. He looked just like Robert in his youth, and thankfully, possessed only his better qualities.

The Gods really had a twisted sense of humor.

“Father?”

Ned blinked as Arya’s voice pulled him back to reality. She was biting her lip, looking at him with a concerned look on her beautiful face.

Ned looked deep into his daughter’s eyes, as if trying to read her mind. He noticed hesitance, as well as a look he couldn’t quite decipher. He feared that look was curiosity, and that his little girl would fall for the dragon just like Lyanna had.

Ned cleared his throat. “I see. You say you don’t like him?” He hoped Arya didn’t sense the urgency in his words.

Arya hesitated and Ned felt his heart skip a beat. “I don’t...I don’t know. He’s so forward, father. I’ve never had anyone confess their feelings for me before, let alone so calmly. He’s just so...” Arya shook her head as her cheeks burned. “I don’t know. I don’t think I do. I’m just confused.”

Ned held back a relieved sigh. “Can I give you some advice, sweetheart?”

Arya nodded.

“You’re still so young Arya. You have a lifetime ahead of you. You don’t have to worry about any of this right now. He can be your friend, and perhaps one day he could be more, but for now, I ask that you enjoy your childhood, for one day you will look up and realize that time has passed you by.”

Arya hugged him. “I will, father.”

Ned kissed her head. “I want you to understand one thing, my love. Aegon was the first, and although I’m no seer, I predict you will have a life full of love, romantic and platonic. Always remember I’m your father, I loved you first and I will love you for the rest of my days. Whatever, or whoever you choose, I’ll always be there for you.”

A tear rolled down Arya’s cheek, and with that tear all the anxiety and fear she felt finally set her free.

“I love you, daddy.”

“I love you too, my sweet girl.”

Arya pulled back, taking his hand. “Can this stay between us?”

Ned smiled. “Always.”

Ned felt incredibly nostalgic as he ate dinner with his family. He watched Arya, laughing freely with her brothers and prayed for more time.

He wanted his little girl to stay his little girl just a little bit longer. However, watching Arya’s smile when she talked to Gendry made Ned realize his days as Arya’s favorite person were numbered.

Arya was yet to realize that she had found her person in Gendry. They were so lucky to have crossed paths at such a young age, and although it pained Ned to think about it, Arya was becoming a young woman.

The young women in his family tended to make their own destiny.

Ned chuckled. Lyanna’s niece may very well end up with Robert’s son. Or Rheagar’s, if the Gods wield it that way.

Catelyn placed her hand over his. “What are you laughing at, Ned?” She whispered curiously.

Ned turned to Catelyn. His wife, his best friend, his person.

“Fuck the Gods.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay... I loved writing this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this early update. Next part will be the ending of this specific fic BUT not to worry as it won't be the last. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> -Cleo. <3


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh, we’re so late!” Sansa Stark cried in agony as her family plus Gendry made their way through the crowded platforms of King’s Cross station.

Somehow, everyone at the Stark manor had forgotten to set their alarms the night before. 

The house had jumped awake at Catelyn Stark’s blood curdling screams when she realized the time on her way to the bathroom.

Now a group of 10 had to literally push their way through the crowd in order to make the Hogwarts Express on time.

“STOP!” Catelyn screamed. Her family, plus several muggles around stopped dead in their tracks.

She gasped, twirling in place as her eyes bounced manically at her surroundings.

“Cat, we’re already so late-”

All color drained from Catelyn’s face as realization hit her like a ton of bricks. “WE FORGOT RICKON!”

Gendry whirled on Arya, who turned in place frantically.

They had seriously left Rickon at home.

“I need to get him!” Catelyn screamed.

Ned grabbed her elbow. “I’ll get him-”

“No! You get the children in the train; I’ll meet you there! Oh, my poor baby must be so scared!” She zeroed on the children. “Listen to your father!” Catelyn screeched as she power walked away.

The last they saw of Catelyn was her walking into a public bathroom, followed by a loud _crack_.

Ned ran his fingers through his hair. “You heard her. Run!”

Arya and Gendry didn’t need to be told twice. She jumped on the trolley which carried both their stuff and yelled at people to get out of the way as Gendry pushed the cart.

“Here we are. Hold on tight now.” Gendry warned as they passed through the barrier of platform 9 3/4.

Arya jumped off the trolley, sighing in relief. The Hogwarts Express was still there.

Ned emerged from the wall with Bran. “Boys, take Sansa’s and Bran’s trunks-”

“On it!” Arya interjected. She took Sansa’s trolley and pushed forward with Gendry as Jon, Robb and Theon followed.

Arya and Gendry arrived at the loading area first, throwing their luggage into the train in frenzy. They were so late even the person assigned to load the train was gone.

“We made it.” Jon breathed.

“Thank Merlin.” Robb added.

“I don’t know why you’re all so relieved. We’re going to school.” Theon yawned.

Arya raised an eyebrow. “Would you rather stay home with mother?”

Theon pursed his lips. “Point taken. Let’s go.”

Catelyn and Rickon were already standing on the platform by the time Arya and the boys ran back. “Say your goodbyes now!” Catelyn cried as she pulled Sansa into a hug.

Arya hugged her father. “I will miss you, daddy.”

Ned kissed her head. “I will miss you too, sweetheart. Please behave and write to me when you have the chance.” He pulled away, taking Arya’s face between his hands. “If you need anything, and I mean _anything_ , I’m just an owl away, okay?”

Arya nodded. She could see the uncertainty in her father’s eyes and knew the reason behind it. “I got it handled daddy, I promise.”

“I don’t want you to go!” Rickon wept as he wrapped his arms around Gendry’s waist.

Gendry smiled as he hugged him back. Rickon had followed Gendry around Winterfell the entire break, and while it annoyed everyone else, Gendry loved it. It was like having a little brother. “It’s okay bud, I’ll see you in a few months, yeah?”

Rickon sniffed. “Okay.” He mumbled, before sulking towards the next available Stark.

“Thank you for hosting me this holiday, Mr. Stark.” Gendry said sincerely. “I had the best time.”

Ned smiled, and surprised Gendry when he pulled him into a hug. “Of course, son. It was a pleasure having you, and we look forward to you staying with us this Summer.” He pulled back; his face suddenly serious. “Look after my girl, will you?”

Gendry frowned in confusion as there was a subtle urgency behind his words. “Yes sir, of course. Always.”

Catelyn cut in before Ned could respond. “Oh, have a wonderful semester, darling!” She cried as she pulled Gendry into a bone crushing hug.

Gendry blushed furiously. “Uh, thank you Mrs. Stark.” He gave her an awkward squeeze.

Catelyn pulled back as her children gathered around her. “We’ll be here to pick you up in a few months.” The Hogwarts Express whistled loudly. “Now go!”

They shared several more rushed hugs before Catelyn had to literally push them on the train. The kids waved through the door, and watched as Ned, Catelyn and Rickon disappeared in the distance.

“Let’s find a compartment!” Theon yelled before taking off with Robb and Jon. Bran was already gone.

Sansa cleared her throat. “I uh...I’m going now.” She said quietly. Sansa avoided Gendry and Arya’s eyes as she scurried away suspiciously.

They raised an eyebrow. “What’s up with her?” Gendry asked.

Arya shrugged. “Who knows.” She yawned. “C’mon, let’s hope these idiots found a compartment. I’m beat.”

Arya had remembered Gendry’s motion sickness the night before, so she pulled him out of the boy’s room and stayed up with him till the early hours of the morning.

The last thing she remembered was sitting in the living room next to Gendry as they watched a movie. Arya slept maybe an hour when she woke up in her bed and truthfully, she had no idea how she even made it there.

Gendry yawned too. “Yeah, let’s go.”

They walked further into the train, chatting lightly as they greeted fellow students.

Suddenly, a compartment flew open.

“Hey Arya.”

Arya looked up, her cheeks blushing instantly. “Oh, hey Aegon.”

Aegon grinned, completely ignoring Gendry. “Happy New Year.”

Arya bit her lip nervously. “You too.”

Aegon stuck his hands in his pockets. “So, what did you- oh, hello Sansa.”

Sansa approached with Jeyne, both smiling brightly. “Hello, Aegon. Good holiday?” Sansa asked sweetly.

Aegon offered them a tight smile. “Yeah, thanks. You?”

Jeyne grinned. “Oh, fantastic. I actually...”

Aegon tuned Jeyne out as Sansa flipped her hair over her shoulder. His eyes widened as they zeroed on her neck.

Arya followed his line of sight, feeling the air get knocked out of her lungs the second she realized what Aegon was looking at.

“Pardon me,” Aegon interrupted Jeyne. “Where did you get that?” He asked Sansa as he pointed at the familiar piece of jewelry.

Sansa blushed. “Oh, it’s beautiful, isn’t it-”

“Sansa, what the hell?” Arya demanded angrily. It was her necklace.

Aegon’s necklace.

Sansa scoffed. “What? You left it at home.”

Arya’s eyes widened. “You went through my stuff?!”

Jeyne glared in disgust. “Why do you care? Sansa said you never wear it.”

Aegon turned to Arya, his soft lilac eyes full of sadness. Arya wanted to say something to him, anything, but she was so full of rage she couldn’t take her eyes off Sansa.

“Sansa, give it to me now-”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Isn’t it beautiful, Aegon? It was gifted to Arya on Christmas.”

Aegon watched Arya from the corner of his eyes. “Oh yeah? From who?” Arya winced at his tone. She could practically feel how heartbroken Aegon was.

Sansa was none the wiser. “Oh, we don’t know. It was anonymous, you see. No note or anything. Can you believe she won’t wear it? That’s why I took it, otherwise it would’ve sat in her drawer for years.”

“Besides, doesn’t it look better on Sansa, Aegon?” Jeyne asked tauntingly.

Arya glanced at Gendry. His face was set into a deep frown, his eyes narrowing slightly. She wanted to scream, for it wouldn’t take long for Gendry to connect the dots.

Aegon chuckled bitterly. “I believe the person who sent it meant for Arya to have it.” He spat. “Never took you for a thief, Sansa.”

Sansa gasped. “I’m not a thief, Aegon, I just-”

“Give it to her. Now.” Aegon ordered menacingly.

Sansa and Jeyne froze in place. Their eyes widened, for Aegon’s tone left no room for arguments.

“Oh, well, I suppose you’re right.” Sansa giggled nervously. She unclasped the necklace and handed it to Arya.

“Maybe whoever sent you that will realize it was a waste of beautiful jewelry and send us something next.” Jeyne snarled. She huffed at Aegon and Gendry’s identical glares and strutted away with Sansa.

Arya stood between Aegon and Gendry. They were glaring daggers at each other, and Arya knew it was a matter of time before a nasty fight broke out.

“We should-”

“May I speak with you, Arya?” Aegon interjected. “Privately.” He clarified; eyes set on Gendry.

Gendry’s nose flared in fury. “I don’t fucking think so-”

“Go,” Arya jumped before him. “I’ll catch up with you.”

Gendry watched her in disbelief. He chuckled bitterly, “Fine.” He spat, knocking Aegon out of the way with his shoulder.

Aegon growled. “That fucking-”

“Aegon,” Arya started. “I’m so...” Her voice fell into a whisper as Aegon faced her. He looked so hurt, so betrayed. Arya had never felt so guilty.

“Anonymous, huh?”

Arya grimaced. “Aegon listen-”

“You didn’t like it?” Aegon asked. “I thought Winter Sapphires were your favorite, you told me they were one of the nights we sneaked into the kitchens.”

Arya shook her head. “No Aegon, I loved it. It’s just-”

“You won’t wear it.” He shook his head in confusion. “Why?”

Arya bit her lip, trying to come up with something to say.

Aegon glanced down, Arya was fiddling with something on her wrist. He raised an eyebrow. “Nice bracelet.” He took her wrist lightly, making her jump. “Where’s it from?” Aegon asked knowingly.

Arya shut her eyes. He was going to regret asking that.

“Gendry.” She admitted. “He made it for me.”

Aegon was silent for a few seconds as her words sunk in. “It’s beautiful. I just have to ask...”

Arya looked up, meeting his eyes.

“You’d wear his gift but shove mine into a drawer. Why?”

Arya pulled her hand back mutely. Aegon sighed. “Okay, will you at least tell me why you lied and said it was anonymous?”

Aegon sounded so defeated, and Arya knew her next answer would completely destroy him.

“I think you know why.”

Aegon nodded grimly. He knew of course. His father and her aunt had run away together, resulting in both their deaths. He couldn’t imagine how her family, how _her father_ would’ve reacted to Aegon courting Arya.

He had never hated his father more than he did in that moment. Rhaegar and Lyanna were dead, yet Aegon would pay for their mistakes for the rest of his life.

“I see.”

“That doesn’t mean anything Aegon. I really love it.”

A small smile appeared on Aegon’s face. “You do?”

Arya nodded sincerely. “I think it’s beautiful.”

“But...?”

Arya hesitated. “It’s just...” She sighed. “It’s not me.”

Aegon was perplexed. “How so?” He asked curiously.

“I don’t...” Arya paused, trying to find the right words. “It’s too beautiful for me, Aegon.”

“You really believe that?”

“Yes. Sansa and Jeyne are right, I don’t do it justice. I-”

Aegon took a step closer. “Remember that night we walked into the forbidden forest?”

Arya frowned. “Yeah, it was right after my practice with Drogo. Why?”

“We came across a unicorn, remember?”

Arya nodded at him to continue.

“You said it was the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen.” Aegon took her hand. “I disagreed. I said the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen was standing before me.”

Arya’s breath hitched in her throat.

“Your sister and her friend are the dumbest people to walk this planet if they think otherwise.” He whispered. “You’re perfect, Arya. I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to convince you of it if I have to.”

“I want you to see yourself the way I see you.”

Arya was blushing furiously. “Aegon, please...”

Aegon smiled. “I know, you’re not ready. You made it pretty clear when I tried to kiss you that night.” He chuckled, and Arya couldn’t help but giggle along.

“I’m sorry, Aegon.” Arya was not only talking about the necklace.

Aegon shrugged lightly. “It’s fine.”

“Are we okay?”

Aegon pretended to think. Arya rolled her eyes and punched his arm.

He laughed. “Of course, we’re okay, Arya.” He smiled. “So, you don’t like expensive jewelry. Got it.”

Arya frowned. “What do you mean _got it_?”

Aegon bit his lip. “I’m not giving up Arya. Not until you tell me you don’t like me back. In the meantime, I’ll keep trying to win your heart. You’re worth it, no matter how long it takes.” He leaned in, pressing a small kiss on her cheek. “I’ll see you around?”

Arya felt butterflies in her stomach as she nodded. “See you around.”

She walked past Aegon, offering a shy smile over her shoulder. Aegon winked, walking back to his compartment and stepping inside.

Aegon sighed as he took a seat next to his aunt. Daenerys shot him a knowing smile, to which Aegon responded with a smile of his own.

Aegon finally understood his father. He spent his entire life blaming Lyanna Stark for breaking up his family and ruining his chance at a good life.

Yet, when he looked into Arya’s eyes, he understood. He understood why his father chose her, why he was willing to die for her.

The angered that fueled him for so many years disappeared, for he realized he was no different from Rheagar after all.

Rheagar loved his lady Lyanna.

Aegon was determined to have the happy ending with Arya that they didn’t have.

Arya took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She looked at the necklace on her hand and smiled.

Aegon was one of a kind.

He was sweet, and charming, and handsome. He was every girl’s dream, and he liked _her_.

Anyone would say Arya was stupid for not reciprocating his feelings, but...she couldn’t force herself to like him back.

She realized the reason she felt the way she did was because no one had ever given her attention like that before. It would be cruel to lift his hopes when Arya already knew where her heart belonged.

She was so deep in thought she didn’t realize there was someone in front of her until she collided with them.

“ _Oomph_ -” Arya looked up, rubbing her nose. “Watch where you’re going- oh...”

It was Gendry.

His arms were crossed over his chest as he glared at her. “Anonymous, huh?” He barked accusingly.

Arya couldn’t help but chuckle. Aegon had said the exact same thing.

Gendry was not amused.

“So, you knew? You knew this entire time and you never told anyone? Not even _me_?”

Arya was taken aback by the fury in his voice. “Yes, but-”

Gendry’s eyes widened. “I thought Ned Dayne sent that to you!”

Arya stopped short. “What? Why would you think that?”

“Jon said...” Gendry paused as everything began making sense. “Jon knew. He knew who sent it but lied when we talked about it.”

“I’m not even going to talk about Ned Dayne right now.” Arya deadpanned. “Listen, I-”

“Why would you keep it a secret, Arya? He’s a fucking asshole-”

“So you react like this and then wonder why I kept it to myself.” Arya interjected. “He’s my friend, Gendry. He gave me a Christmas present, what’s the big deal?”

Gendry could not believe what he was hearing. “He’s not your friend, Arya. He’s obsessed with you!” He ran his fingers through his hair in aggravation. “Have you seen the way he looks at you? He looks at you like you’re a piece of meat and you’re telling me you’re okay with it?!”

Arya’s heart twisted painfully in her chest. Aegon looked at her the way she looked at Gendry. She had realized her true feelings because of him.

Did Gendry think it was weird? Was he as disgusted by her as he was by Aegon? Arya swallowed, “What’s your problem?” She whispered.

Gendry sighed irritably. “He’s a freak, Arya. I don’t know why you’re even entertaining him, he’s just so...” He stopped mid rant when his eyes landed on Arya. She wasn’t glaring or scowling, she was simply staring at him, completely defeated. “Arya, I’m sorry l...” He sighed. “I just care about you, Arya. You’re my best friend and I don’t trust him. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“I don’t need your protection, Gendry.” Arya reminded him. “Besides, he’s just a friend.”

“But he likes you-”

“I know.”

Gendry’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. “You know?!”

“Yes. You’d have to be stupid not to.” She sighed when Gendry muttered obscenities under his breath. “I don’t feel the same way about him.”

Gendry stopped abruptly. “You don’t?”

Arya shook her head.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, neither saying a word.

“You really don’t like him? At all?”

“Nope.”

Gendry felt instant relief cursing through his body. He was afraid Arya liked him back, and absolutely hated the thought of them dating.

“Well, I’m glad.” He admitted.

Arya raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you glad?”

Gendry blinked. What he assumed was his motion sickness began crawling up his belly. Gendry felt the sudden urge to throw up. “Can we just go-”

“No. Why are you glad?” Arya pressed.

Gendry shook his head uncomfortably. “It’s just...”

“Just what?”

Gendry signed. “I don’t want to share you, Arya.”

Arya’s eyes widened.

“You’re my best friend.” He continued. “The thought of you getting a boyfriend just...” He shuddered. “I hate it.”

“It’s selfish, I know, but you’re the only person in the world I feel completely comfortable with. I... I don’t want to have to share you with anyone else.”

Arya was speechless.

“I know you’ll start dating eventually, but I’d hope it could just be you and I for a little while longer. I know I’ll hate it when you do get a boyfriend, because I care about you so much, it’s just...” He paused. “I’m not ready to let you go just yet.”

“Gendry...” Arya stepped closer, taking his hand. “I stayed up with you all night, do you know why?” Her heart was beating so loud she was afraid Gendry would hear it.

Gendry shook his head.

“Because you have to sleep the whole way to school otherwise, you’ll get sick. The reason I decided to stay up with you all night was because I’d rather be asleep than spend the entire ride to school without you.”

His eyes widened. Inside, he felt a volcano explode, rendering him completely speechless. That was the most heartwarming thing anyone had ever said to him, and the fact Arya said it so calmly made him feel uncharacteristically shy.

Gendry pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry for being such a dick.”

“Just don’t do it again.” Arya mumbled into his chest. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“I promise.” Gendry smiled. “C’mon, I feel lightheaded already and it’s not just because of Aegon.”

They walked into the compartment, where Jon, Robb and Theon were playing an intense game of Exploding Snap. Arya pulled 2 blankets from her bag and handed one to Gendry as he positioned himself on the floor.

Arya laid on the bench just above him. She peaked down. “Night.”

Gendry grinned. “Night.”

Arya laid back, closing her eyes. Her mind was reeling as she tried to not over think Gendry’s words.

She knew he only saw her as a sister, but the way he had opened his heart to her left her thoroughly confused.

The weird, possessive feeling she felt for Gendry was not so weird after all...he felt the same way. 

Her father had told her, her life would be filled with love, romantic and platonic. She feared Gendry was the ladder and that these fantasies she had of him would just end up breaking her heart.

That being said, Arya didn’t see herself with Aegon. This rush she felt with him was just that...rush. The rush of being wanted, of being someone’s number 1 priority. He was sweet, and handsome, and sadly, he was not what Arya wanted.

Aegon made her feel butterflies in her belly. Gendry had a whole wolf pack going crazy inside her.

But Gendry didn’t feel the same.

She feared this would all end in a heartbreak.

If that meant Arya could continue whatever she had with Gendry, then she figured it would all he worth it.

In the meantime, she was glad her mind gave her the privacy to fantasize about the future she dreamed of with Gendry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, there it is!! I hope you all enjoyed reading white haired bastard. 
> 
> Now for what's next...for those of you who read the very first part of the series knows what happens on Arya's 3rd year. ;)
> 
> I can't wait to start writing it, for I've already arranged the order in which I want it. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments with your thoughts! 
> 
> \- Cleo. <3

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. I've already finished the whole piece, I'm just getting around to edit as its very long. Now I'm cutting it onto different chapters. 
> 
> Thankyou for reading! Also, idk if anyone cares, but I finished my online classes! 1 A & 2 B's! Time to relaaaax!
> 
> Next chapter will take place right after this one.
> 
> \- Cleo. <3


End file.
